Ask the Seven
by Sadie Kane Is Awesome
Summary: A collection of Ask the Seven questions! All of them are my original work. Sorry if it's not that good, but I try to make them interesting.
1. Harry Potter

**Ask the Seven**

**First question! **

**Have you guys read Harry Potter?**

Of course! Who hasn't? ~ Annabeth

Uh, me. ~ Hazel

YOU HAVEN'T READ HARRY POTTER? VALDEZ! COPY OF THE SORCERER'S STONE! NOW! ~ Annabeth

That was a bit of an overreaction. I couldn't, with my dyslexia. ~ Percy

They're pretty good. ~ Frank

Uh..I found something, Annabeth, but it's called the Philosopher's Stone. ~ Leo

GIVE IT TO ME! NOW! ~ Annabeth

**A/N:**

**This was my first try at an Ask the Seven! How do you like it?**


	2. Rick Riordan

**Have you guys ever heard of Rick Riordan?**

Yes. He's a child of Hermes, and he writes books. I've never read them, though. ~ Annabeth

I think I've seen one of his books once. And guess what the series was? "Percy Jackson and the Olympians." Pretty cool that we have the same name, huh? ~ Percy

Percy, I think that person is you. ~ Annabeth

Why don't I have my own series? :( ~ Leo

Nice frowny face. ~ Frank


	3. Annabeth Died

**To Percy: Who would you date if Annabeth died?**

Nobody. I'd drown in my own tears. ~ Percy

Awww, man. ~ Nico

Wait, WHAT? ~ Annabeth

*turns to Nico, grabs his shirt collar, and points dagger at his throat* ~ Annabeth

Don't. Steal. My. SEAWEED BRAIN! ~ Annabeth

*gulps* Okay. ~ Nico

Run, Nico, run! ~ The rest of the Argo II

**A/N:**

**Feel free to suggest questions in the reviews!**


	4. Annabeth Punches Someone

**Simply Dreadful:**

**To Annabeth: Can you punch the person to your right in the face?**

*punches the person to her right in the face* ~ Annabeth

OW! ~ Percy

You deserve it, Seaweed Brain. ~ Annabeth

What'd I do to deserve it? ~ Percy

YOU GO MISSING FOR EIGHT MONTHS, FALL INTO TARTARUS, AND HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOUR MOM THAT YOU'RE FLYING STRAIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE OF A WAR! ~ Annabeth

Run, Percy! ~ Leo

I'll hold her back! ~ Frank

They're actually working together! ~ Piper

I am going. I do not want to face an angry Annabeth. ~ Jason

**Oh, also: You can ask any demigods or gods. Basically anyone in the PJO/HOO fandom.**


	5. PIPER IS LEO'S STEP-SISTER!

**To Leo: Do you realize that Piper is your step-sister?**

Wait, WHAT? ~ Leo

EW! ~ Piper

Aphrodite is married to Hephaestus, so technically, you are. ~ Annabeth

Wait...I'm technically dating my AUNT? ~ Jason

Wait, that means I'm dating... my cousin? ~ Frank

OH GODS! ANNABETH IS MY SECOND COUSIN?! ~ Percy

What about how I feel? ~ Nico

What? ~ Percy

...Nothing. ~ Nico


	6. Moviescough bad cough

**Anonymous: Have you guys seen the movie version of the Lightning Thief and the Sea of Monsters? If so, what did you think?**

I think Mr. "I-stole-Zeus's-lightning-bolt-and-got-away-with-it" had better answer this. ~ Jason

HEY! I didn't actually steal the lightning bolt, I was _accused _of stealing it. ~ Percy

Guys, please don't fight. Just answer the question. To be honest, it was rather weird seeing it, partially because THEY. DIDN'T. GET. ANYTHING. RIGHT! ~ Annabeth

She's right. Don't fight guys, and I wasn't sure what was happening have the time during the movies. ~ Piper

Me neither. ~ Nico

Um...okay, I have to agree with Nico and Piper. ~ Jason

Well, at least Logan Lerman looks sort of like me. ~ Percy

But he doesn't have your sea-green eyes. ~ Nico

Piper, may I please have Katoptris? ~ Annabeth

Oh ~ Frank

No. ~ Hazel.

RUN NICO! ~ Jason

I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! DELETE THAT! ~ Nico


	7. BedWedDEAD

**To Everyone: Bed, Wed, Dead? (Who would you do it with/marry/kill?)**

AHEM Hazel is only 13! ~ Nico

You're not answering the question. ~ Jason

Shut up. ~ Nico

Just answer. ~ Percy

I know I'm going to fall into the dead category because I'M NOT YOUR TYPE! ~ Percy

Gods, Percy. And yes, that's also my answer. For all except dead. ~ Annabeth

Um...I'm not going to answer the first one, but I'd marry Frank, and I think I'm too nice to kill anyone. ~ Hazel

Same thing for the first one, I'd marry Hazel, and kill Leo. ~ Frank

I'D BED/WED THE HOTTEST GIRL IN THE WORLD AND kill Frank. ~ Leo

Boys, be nice. ~ Piper

Leo, the hottest girl in the world is Helen of Troy, and last time guys fought over her, they started the FREAKING TROJAN WAR. ~ Annabeth

Wasn't a horse involved in there somewhere? ~ Percy


	8. Peo and Auto-correct

**Purple polka dot: Hey Jason! Did you know that there are a lot of fanfictions that pair Leo and Piper? They even have a ship name! *drumroll* Liper! My friend made one up that's so funny! It's Peo!**

Um...No, I didn't know. Not sure how I feel about this. And you have a weird friend. ~ Jason

Hey, Beauty Queen. ~ Leo

EW LEO! Don't you remember the other question? The one that mentioned WE'RE STEP-SIBLINGS? ~ Piper

Sorry Leo, but it's true. ~ Annabeth

Hehe. Pepsi sounds like pee. ~ Percy

Pepsi? ~ Hazel

PEPSI? ~ The rest of the Seven

PEO! STUPID AUTO-CORRECT! ~ Percy

**(FYI, no monsters are currently chasing them, so it is safe for them to use cellphones.)**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: GUYS I'M JUST SAYING I'M SORRY AND I LOVE YOU ALL BUT PLEASE BEFORE YOU GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES FIRST! (You might not be sane after the next chapter.)**


	10. PercaDEATH

**To Percy: Did you know Annabeth is cheating on you?**

WHAT? What the heck?! How did this happen? Who knows this?! *stomps off* ~ Percy

Wait, Percy, that isn't true! ~ Annabeth

Ooh, Annabeth's in trou-ble! ~ Leo

SHUT UP LEO! ~ Annabeth

*later* *Percy has come back*

Hey Annabeth, guess what? I found a _new _girlfriend! One who won't cheat on me! ~ Percy *lots of cursing ensues*

Put me down you little- #!$%^&*!(_I'm sorry that there is stuff deleted, but this is rated K, so...yeah._)

Thalia? What are you doing here? ~ Jason

And how do you know so many swear words? Can you teach me them? ~ Leo

This- *#&$%^-_boy_ brought me here! ~ Thalia

PERCY! SHE CAN'T DATE! ~ Annabeth

Oh...yeah. Hmm...who else won't cheat on me? Oh...I know! ~ Percy

LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE NOT MY TYPE! ~ Nico

YEESSS! PERCICO! ~ Jason

Oh gods...*facepalm* ~ Annabeth

You know what? I'm leaving. ~ Hazel


	11. Tempest! LOL Nope, Blackjack

**To anyone (And this literally means ANYONE): Tempest or Blackjack?**

Blackjack. No question. ~ Percy

Blackjack. ~ Annabeth

I don't know, I prefer Arion. ~ Hazel

I hate that horse. ~ Frank

TEMPEST! ~ Jason

Tempest! ~ Piper

Well...I should like Tempest 'cause he's my best friend's horse, but winged horses are FRICKIN' AWESOME! So Blackjack. ~ Leo

Dude. Really? ~ Jason

Um...Blackjack. ~ Nico

Sorry little brother, but Blackjack. ~ Thalia

I prefer Scipio. And Arion is...well...a fast horse. ~ Reyna

HA! Jason, that's 5 votes for Blackjack, 1 for Scipio, 1 for Arion, and only 2 FOR TEMPEST! ~ Percy

Oh, and he calls me boss. ~ Seaweed Brain

ANNABETH DID YOU JUST CHANGE MY USERNAME? ~ Annabeth is Smarter than Percy

;) ~ Annabeth


	12. Phoebe

**To Jason: Any relations to a brick? If so, what's her name?**

Uh...I don't know what you're talking about. *hides Phoebe behind his back* ~ Jason

Jason! Are you cheating on me WITH A BRICK? ~ Piper

I'd tell him to run, but these things usually _end_ in running, so I'll just watch him suffer. ~ Leo

LEO! ~ Everyone

Is it a bad idea for me to say anything else? ~ Leo

Yes. ~ Frank

JASON WILL GRACE. ~ Piper

My middle name isn't Will. Where'd you get that from? ~ Jason

Khione. ~ Piper

And I _will _get her to ice-blast you in the face. ~ Piper

YESS! Piper, you used a pun! Join me...come over to the Dark Side... ~ Percy

Do I have to say it again? WRONG-FRICKIN'-FANDOM! ~ Annabeth


	13. 5SOS

**Everyone: What is your favorite 5SOS song?**

What's 5SOS? ~ Hazel

It's a boy band called 5 Seconds of Summer. ~ Annabeth

Oh. ~ Hazel

Um, WE'RE KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SAVING THE WORLD? ~ Leo

And your point is...? ~ Annabeth

We can't listen to music. ~ Leo

*_music comes blaring out of the corner*_

Under the sea...under the sea... ~ Percy

Oh my gods Percy. How are you even my boyfriend? ~ Annabeth

Down where it's wetter, down where it's better, take it from me! ~ Percy

*facepalm* ~ Annabeth

Well this seems redundant. ~ Piper


	14. Hogwarts Houses

**To Anyone: What is your Hogwarts House?**

What's that? ~ Percy & Hazel

Hazel, it's in the book series Harry Potter. Percy, it's in Harry Potter. ~ Annabeth

Oh. ~ Percy

I've read it...and i think I'd be Hufflepuff. ~ Frank

Hufflepuffs aren't just a bunch of duffers, you know. It's in the Sorting Hat's song:

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal._

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil." _~ Annabeth

So I'd be Hufflepuff. ~ Percy

I don't know. Gryffindor, maybe? But I might be Slytherin... ~ Piper

I have no idea what any of these are... ~ Leo

I'd probably be Ravenclaw. ~ Annabeth

Slytherin. ~ Nico

Gryffindor? ~ Jason

HOW COME EVERYBODY BUT ME KNOWS WHAT THESE ARE? ~ Percy

DID YOU EVEN WATCH THE MOVIES? ~ Annabeth

WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPITAL LETTERS? ~ Leo


	15. Annabeth Wears Makeup

**To Piper: Ever worn makeup?**

No. ~ Piper

Annabeth has. ~ Percy

WHEN, SEAWEED BRAIN? ~ Annabeth

In the Sea of Monsters. ~ Percy

You had a lot of it on. ~ Reyna

You looked pretty. ~ Percy

Well, thank you, Percy. ~ Annabeth

Well, this is a boring question. WHERE'S THE ACTION? ~ Leo


	16. The Golden Mango

**To Stolls: Best prank ever done? To who and what did you do?**

Travis: The gold mango!

Connor: Yeah man, that was awesome!

Travis: See, we took this mango and spray-painted it gold, right?

Connor: Yeah, and then we wrote "For the Hottest" on it and left it in the Aphrodite cabin!

Travis: Oh, man, when they found it, there were Prada bags and Gucci shoes flying out the window!

Connor: It was hilarious!

Leo: -_- These things aren't even addressed to us anymore.

Percy: It's a whale!

Leo:

Leo:

Leo: What the heck?

Percy: Somebody needs to says it. :P


	17. BEEEEP

**To Hazel: Ever sworn? If so, to who? ~ Catsrawesome**

Hazel:...

Hazel: Only in Spanish. A couple of words that Sammy taught me.

Leo: Ooh, what are they?

Hazel: Usted es un cagando mierda hijo de una perra idiota!

Leo: 0.O

Percy:...Did she just call him an idiot?

Leo: I'm scared.

Percy: So she called you an idiot.

Leo: No. Worse.

Nico: WHAT DID HAZEL SAY?!

Leo: I can't say it in English...it's horrible.

Nico: HAZEL!

Hazel: It's not my fault. Somebody _asked. _

Nico: Well, I bet you can't top this.

Nico: _Che cazzo hai detto tu stronzetto?_

Piper: _S'il vous plait, __chiennes. Francais est evidemment la langue de malediction putain. Et vous ne savez pas connards de merde je l'ai dit._

Annabeth: Well, at least _mine _we'll be able to understand: I elliniki einai i archaia glossa gamimeno katara. Eiste oloi milame skata, skyles.

Jason:

Percy:

Piper:

Hazel:

Frank:

Leo:

Zeus:

The Gods:

Both Camps:

Kronos:

Gaea:

Ouranos:

The universe:

Annabeth: _Skyles, _please. Obviously I win this. *walks away into the sunset*

Percy:

Jason:

Frank:

Leo:...I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you who can't read Spanish, Italian, French, or Greek, here's what they said:**

**Hazel: You are a sh***ing fu**ing son of an a**hole bi***.**

**Nico: What the fu** did you say you little sh**?**

**Piper: Please, bi***es. French is obviously the fu**ing curse language. And you a**holes don't know sh** I said.**

**Annabeth: Greek is the ancient fu**ing curse language. You all are talking sh**, bi***es. Bi***es, please.**

**(BTW, I used Google Translate, but I don't speak Spanish, Italian, or Greek and I'm only on beginner level French, so these are probably not accurate.)**


	18. GUYS!

**A/N: GUYS! I'd like to answer ****_all _****of your questions immediately, but unfortunately I am only one person and cannot do that. So stop saying all your questions at the same time! After all, isn't it rather dangerous to use one's vocabulary in a single sentence? :)**


	19. Stepmother

**To Percy: You know you technically killed your step-mother, right? Medusa? ~ Catsrawesome**

Percy: Whoa...I hadn't really thought that through. Wait, so that means my step-father was killed by my step-mom who tried to kill me and had a son who also tried to kill me and my friends?

Annabeth: I really wish I had a frying pan right now.

Percy:...Wait, why?

Annabeth:...

Annabeth: I'm leaving you guys to deal with him.

Frank: Can I go with you so I don't have to deal with Charmander here?

Leo: HEY! If I'm Charmander, then Jason has to be Pikachu.

Jason: Only if Percy is Squirtle.

Percy: I'M NOT SQUIRTLE! I'M NEMO!

Piper: Hazel, let's go join Annabeth.

Hazel: Yes. You're absolutely right.

Leo: *bursts into flames*

Jason: *makes lightning and thunder appear*

Percy: *huge wave*

Frank: *turns into a dragon* I WIN!

Nico: *facepalm*


	20. I Forgot Who Percy and Jason Are

**Frank: Most embarrassing transformation? ~ Catsrawesome**

Leo: THIS PERSON AGAIN? I'm calling them Cat Lady.

Frank: AHEM, the question was addressed to me!

Leo: Yeah, well...

Frank: Block him Annabeth.

Annabeth: Hmm...Just give me a minute.

Frank: Hurry up!

Leo: Don't you dare block Leo the Awe-

Annabeth: Did it.

Frank: Okay. Probably the iguana.

Frank: And Leo's not here so he can't tease me!

Leo: HAHAHA LOSERS! You forgot I'm the son of Hephaestus.

Frank: How could I forget? You look equally ugly.

Leo: Frank, you're talking about yourself again.

Frank: Well...uh...uh...At least I didn't lose my memory!

Percy/Jason: HEY!

Frank: Sorry!

Leo: Hmm...you're right. So you'll never be able to forget that I won this contest!

Percy: Right here, guys.

Frank: Leo, you're talking as if you were me again.

Jason: Again, right here.

Frank/Leo: WE DON'T CARE!

Percy: Harsh.


	21. CHOCOLATE BUNNY ARMY!

**Demeter Cabin: LOOK OUT! CHOCOLATE BUNNIES! ~ Catsrawesome**

Leo: Cat Lady again? (Sorry, I'm a little obsessed with Leo Valdez! Can you tell?)

Katie: The. Question. Was. Addressed. To. Us.

Miranda: Yeah, go away, you little-

Annabeth: Miranda, I will block you if you start using cuss words.

Miranda: Fine.

Leah: (Making up some characters here) Why would you tell us to look out for chocolate bunnies?

Gus: Um...I don't know. Chocolate _does _come from a plant, so couldn't we just control it?

Percy: COOL! I can get the Demeter Cabin to make me an army of chocolate bunnies!

Malcolm: Um, I'm not sure that's how chlorokinesis works.

Percy: Chloro-what the heck?

Malcolm: Chlorokinesis. It's the ability to control plants, which the Demeter Cabin has because of their mother.

Miranda: Malcolm, WE WILL GIVE PERCY HIS CHOCOLATE BUNNY ARMY AND ATTACK YOU

Katie: IF YOU TEASE US ONE. MORE. TIME. ABOUT OUR POWERS.

Percy: YES! CHOCOLATE BUNNY ARMY!

Malcolm:...Should I be scared?

The Seven: Yes.


	22. Everything

**To everyone: Favorite fanfic about you on Fanfiction? ~ Catsrawesome**

Leo: Cat-

Annabeth: There. Blocked him.

Frank: Thank-

Annabeth: Him too. You know what? I'm just going to block all the boys.

Percy: You-

Annabeth: Did it.

Jason: For-

Annabeth: All the awesome questions.

Piper: What's that supposed to mean?

Annabeth: I...uh...I've gotta go!

Katie: ...That was strange.

Hazel: Eh, I've seen stranger things in the thirties.

Nico: Hey, she didn't block me.

Will: Or me.

Nico: Wait a minute...

Will: What?

Nico: Be right back! I've gotta go figure something out!

Bianca: Ah, little brother.

Hazel: Aren't you dead?

Bianca: Aren't _you _dead?

Hazel: ...Touche.

Piper: Seriously though, what are you doing here?

Zoe: Haven't you noticed? Basically anyone can answer these questions.

Travis: Unless Annabeth

Connor: Blocks them!

Travis/Connor: *high-five*

Piper: Annabeth. Annabeth? Anna- oh yeah.

Annabeth: What?

Piper: Block them-

Travis: Haha!

Connor: We blocked her!

Annabeth: How did you do that?

Travis: It's a prank.

Connor: We know everything about pranks.

Travis: _Everything._


	23. Anyone speak Italian?

**To Annabeth and Percy: What would you two do after one of you died in battle? ~ (Leo, don't say it isn't-uh, you-know-who-this time!)**

Leo: I wasn't going to.

Frank: Yes you were.

Leo: No I wasn't.

Frank: Was too.

Leo: Was not.

Frank: YES, YOU WERE!

Leo: NO, I WASN'T!

Frank: YES!

Leo: NO!

Frank: YES!

Leo: NO!

Frank: YES!

Leo: NO!

Frank: YES!

Leo: NO!

Frank: YES!

Leo: NO!

Frank: YES!...What were we arguing about again?

Annabeth: IT DOESN'T MATTER! To answer the question, if _I _died, well, I'd be dead, so...I just hope Hades doesn't put in the Fields of Punishment.

Percy: Why would he do that?

Annabeth: BECAUSE I DATED THE SON OF POSEIDON! GODS PERCY, YOUR HEAD IS FULL OF KELP!

Percy: Well, yours is full of...uh...uh...OWL-FACE!

Annabeth: KELP-HEAD!

Percy: WELL AT LEAST I WASN'T BORN OUT OF MY MOM'S HEAD!

Leo: OHHHHHHHH

Annabeth: WELL AT LEAST MY HEAD'S NOT FULL OF KELP!

Jason: BURNNNNNNNN

Hazel: Pass the popcorn, Piper.

Piper: Buttered or not buttered?

Hazel: Buttered.

Piper: *passes popcorn bowl*

Percy: Well...um...um...um, can I pass this round?

Annabeth: *smirks* AT LEAST I CAN MAKE WITTY COMEBACKS

Leo: OHHHHHHHHHH

ANNABETH: AND DON'T YOU TWO DO THAT AGAIN

Jason: BURNNNNNNNNN

Leo: Dude.

Leo: Really?

Leo: I can't be burned!

Jason: Well, you can't fly either!

Leo: Well, at least I'm allowed to exist!

Everyone:...

Annabeth: Leo, how did you know about that?

Leo:...I have my ways.

Percy: Nico?

Nico: *walks in* *sees popcorn all over the floor and Percy and Annabeth standing across from each other and Jason and Leo in fighting position* Che cazzo e successo qui?

Everyone: ...

Jason: Anyone speak Italian?


	24. No Mine

**To Coach Hedge: Favorite type of cupcake? ~ Catsrawesome**

Annabeth: I'm immediately blocking Leo.

Coach Hedge: Thanks, cupcake! To answer, Annabeth.

Annabeth: That's just because I blocked Leo for you.

Frank: And in doing so, you have done us a favor.

Frank/Coach Hedge: ALL HAIL ANNABETH! ALL HAIL ANNABETH!

Nico: WHAT IS HAPPENING?

Percy: What do you mean?

Nico: *mutters under breath* Why did I ever have a crush on you?

Piper: What was that?

Nico: NOTHING! NOTHING! THAT WAS NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING! NOTHING!

Jason: YES, YOU DI-

Annabeth: Did it work, Nico?

Frank/Coach Hedge/Nico: ALL HAIL ANNABETH! ALL HAIL ANNABETH! ALL HAIL ANNABETH!

Percy: No. Mine.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry but I have to put this story on hold! :( I am working on an Outsiders fanfic. (In case anybody's interested!) Not sure what it'll be called yet, but search for the newest story! Thanks for being patient with me.**


End file.
